


Come Softly To Me

by RigorMorton



Category: Actor RPF, Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ghost Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Stranger Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Specs and Tucker pay a visit to the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel in Los Angeles, for a Halloween party. Specs isn't much of a partier, so he decides to duck out of the party and do some exploring. While moseying around on the ninth floor, he meets a very intriguing and Mysterious man named Monty, and the two hit it off a little too well. Specs notices there's something unique about the mystery man. Much more unique than Specs could've ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Softly To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a Tumblr prompt, requested by an anonymous user. Really great idea. I hope they like it :)

Specs wandered down the hall of the seemingly quite Hotel. He had always heard the ninth floor was a hot spot for the paranormal. He figured he'd check it out even though he wasn't at the Hotel for an investigation. 

He and Tucker had been invited to a Halloween party at the historic Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel. A beautiful old Hotel, built in 1927, located in Hollywood Boulevard, and known for being haunted. Supposedly haunted by a few famous spirits such as Marilyn Monroe, Montgomrey Clift, and Errol Flynn, as well as the spirit of a little girl in a blue dress who had drowned in the hotel's pool.

Specs had decided to cut out of the party and do some exploring. He wasn't much of a partier anyway. He thought seeing famous ghosts would be much more interesting. Although he wasn't actually expecting to see any. Considering none of these celebrities actually died in the Hotel, he was skeptical about their spirits being there. Despite his skepticism, the Hotel was still beautiful, and still more interesting than getting shit faced with Tucker and a bunch of strangers.

As he made his way down the long hallway, Specs found himself in awe of it's old timey beauty. Even after all these years, it still had the scent of vintage- an age long since forgotten by most, or certainly unappreciated. His eyes lingered on the chandelier, grand and full of regal splendor. Even the small bits of dust couldn't hide the old world shine.

In spite of the fresh coat of paint that decorated the walls, they still managed to somehow hold the strength of their day. Specs ran his fingers up and down their smooth sides, imagining all the things these walls must have seen and heard ; the famous leading men , the screen darlings, the captains of industry, the "kings and queens" of an era foreign to him. Specs appreciated that there was more than history in these walls: there were stories. Tales of lost love, betrayal, infidelity, secrecy. Oh if these walls could talk, they could record audio books into the double digits and well worth the price.

Specs was just about to head back to the elevator, and head to the pool area to see if he could catch a glimpse of the little girl in blue, but he was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the sound of a bugle. Confused and bewildered, the young man turned himself back around, and followed the music. It sounded an awful lot like Taps, the song played at the funerals of fallen soldiers. Specs found this particularly odd, anyone would of course. 

Specs followed the music all the way down the regal hall, until it cornered into another hall. As soon as he turned the corner, he found exactly where the music was coming from. Specs saw a man pacing up and down the hall, playing the bugle. He was quite a dashing young man. Probably early thirties, very well dressed. He had on a long sleeve white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up just below his elbows, with the first three buttons undone, revealing just a bit of his bare chest, khaki slacks with a black belt, and brown Loafer's on his feet. His hair was dark and reminded Specs of Elvis in his early years; Pomaded and combed back. The man had a 1950's movie star quality about him. It was mesmerizing.

Specs leaned up against the wall behind him, arms crossed, he pushed his glasses up with his index finger, and a small smile made its way across his face as he listened to him play. 

Suddenly, the man spotted Specs, and he immediately stopped playing. His eyes wide with embarrassment, as he put his bugle down by his side.

Specs felt embarrassed himself. He realized how creepy he must look, standing there in the corner watching with a smile on his face. He immediately stood up straight from the wall and cleared his throat.

"Don't stop on my account. I didn't mean to be a weirdo or anything. I heard your music while I was exploring and I thought it was beautiful."

The other man smiled shyly and nodded his head politely.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your practice. Carry on." Specs smiled and turned to walk away, when the other man grabbed him by the hand, causing him to suddenly stop, and turn around.

The two men's eyes met, and Specs couldn't help but notice how beautiful the other man's were. They were a beautiful, light green and seemed filled with melancholy. Those haunted, sensitive eyes that gazed at Specs with method modernity and timeless emotion…. pleading and gentle, but with the potential for reckless selfishness.

"You don't have to go" said the other man. 

The other man smiled wide and Specs felt his heart flutter. The man had a million dollar smile. The kind of smile you see in those gum commercials, where they zoom in close on their glimmering teeth and you see a sparkle a long with a ping noise. So much so, that Specs found himself actually waiting for the ping.

"Stay, if you like. I….I don't mind" the man said, as he let go of Specs hand.

Specs, nodded his head and put his hand out for the other man to shake it. "I'm Specs. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The other man smiled again and placed his hand in Spec's. "I'm Monty, and the pleasure's all mine."

Specs felt his face flush with red, because Monty looked at him, with that enamored grin…the kind of grin, you see in the movies when a shy highschool boy meets his biggest crush for the first time.

"So, can I ask the obvious question…." Specs started. "Why are you playing Taps on a bugle, in a hotel hallway?"

Monty chuckled and looked down at his feat, shyly. "I'm practicing for a film I'm in."

"Oh, you're an actor. Said Specs. That's great. It doesn't really surprise me though. You look like a movie star."

This of course was Spec's attempt at flirting, which seemed like it had actually worked, because Monty was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're too kind" said Monty. 

Specs couldn't help but smile at how humble and shy Monty was for such a good looking man. Most men that handsome were full of themselves, and this man, was down right gorgeous. He was the most beautiful man, Specs had ever laid eyes on, and instead of being a smug douche, he just smiled awkwardly and looked down at his feet like a bashful school boy.

Specs wanted to just say fuck it, grab the man by the face and plant a big wet one right on the kisser. Specs knew he didn't have the balls though, so he figured he'd opt for something a little less forward.

"I'm here for a Halloween party, and I'm about to head back down. Would you like to join me?" Asked Specs. 

"That sounds nice, but I'd rather just have a quiet drink with you. I'm in 928, right here" said Monty. He pointed over his shoulder to the room behind him.

Specs felt like he hit the jackpot. He had to pause for a moment to let that sink in. Did this ridiculously handsome man, just invite Specs to his room? Was this really happening? 

Specs smiled and nodded his head. "Umm, yeah. That would be nice."

Monty gave Specs a pleased smile, and the two headed into Monty's room. Specs was a little bit nervous about going into a hotel room with a strange man, so he left the door cracked just a bit, so he could get out easily if he needed to. Specs didn't even know why, he agreed to this. Specs was anything but reckless, but today he decided to throw caution to the wind. After all, there was something special about Monty, something Specs couldn't quite put his finger on.

Specs took a quick look around the room. It was really quite beautiful. Deep, royal blue carpet, matching curtains with gold trim, a shiny, cherry wood table in the middle with a chandelier dangling above. Just like the hallway, it had a classic, vintage feel; almost like stepping back in time, to a more simple era… an era when nostalgia was appreciated.

Specs sat down on the queen sized bed with the royal blue comforter, while Monty poured scotch into two tulip shaped glasses. He handed Specs a glass and sat down next to him. Specs swirled his glass around, watching the scotch drain, and taking in its aroma. It had a sweet and spicy smell….like distilled Christmas. Specs raised it to his lips and sipped it. He hissed as that whisky burn hit him like a hooking punch to the mouth, but after that initial burn, it had a hint of caramel and sweet, black coffee taste.

As Specs raised the glass to his lips once more, he couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eye, Monty staring at him. He went ahead and took that second swig, pressing his lips together at that punch in the mouth. Specs turned and looked at Monty, making eye contact, and cleared his throat nervously. Before he could speak, Monty grabbed the glass out of his hand, and sat it down on the nightstand, along with his own. Specs opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get the words out, Monty's lips were pressed to his.

Monty's kiss was different than any Specs had ever experienced. His lips were soft, and he tasted of scotch. As a matter of fact, that's all he tasted like, but it wasn't necessarily the taste that was different or strange….it was the feel, the emotional, as well as the physical. Specs felt, a strong fluttering in his stomach, and a tingly sensation washed over him. Particularly, at the top of his head, in his chest, and the tips of his fingers. It was almost static like, like when your leg falls asleep. It was a strange and foreign feeling. Specs wasn't sure what to make of it. Maybe it was psychosomatic, after all it had been a while for Specs, and he certainly had never been with anyone as handsome or charming as Monty.

Monty became a little more aggressive as his tasty, electric tongue explored the interior of Spec's mouth, and he pushed him down on the bed, without even breaking the kiss. Monty's hands went up Spec's shirt, and every single spot on his body that Monty's hands brushed over, gave him that tingly, staticy feeling. Strange as it was, Specs paid it no mind. He was a bit distracted by the beautiful, hunk of man he was lying under.

While Specs and Monty were wrestling with each others belts, Tucker was walking the hallway looking for his buddy. He had just recently noticed, Specs was missing, and Specs being the predictable guy that he was, Tucker knew exactly where to look. He made his way down the hall and normally would've walked right by the cracked door of room 928, but just as he walked past it, he heard some noises that, well… caught his attention. The sound of a belt being undone, was one of them.

Tucker couldn't help but stop, and step back up to the door. He quietly leaned in, just to take a quick peek, but what he saw, would end up keeping him there a little longer than he had anticipated. He saw Specs lying on the bed by himself with his arm up over his face, as if he had the arm around someone. Just when Tucker thought it couldn't get any stranger, he heard kissing noises and watched Spec's tongue, swirling around outside his mouth. Tucker scrunched his face up in disbelief. Had Specs gone mad? Or even worse, had he gone mad? 

Tucker wasn't about to walk away until he found out what exactly was going on here. He continued to watch as Specs turned himself over and got down on the bed, on his hands and knees. That alone was strange, but when Tucker saw Spec's pants come undone and work their way down to Spec's knees, on their own…he knew that there was much more to this than meets the eye.

Tucker had to look away for a moment to ponder this for a second. What in bloody hell could possibly be going on here? He started to wonder if somebody had spiked the punch with LSD or something. Maybe he and Specs were both hallucinating. Then again, they were on the ninth floor, a hot spot for paranormal happenings in the Roosevelt Hotel. Tucker realized that he had his homemade Thermal Enagulator around his neck. He figured he might as well bring it, since it was Halloween, and they would be visiting a haunted hotel. Little did he know, just exactly how handy it would end up becoming.

Specs started to question his actions as Monty's hands slipped his boxers down to his knees and he heard the clanking sound of Monty undoing his own belt. Was he really going to let a complete stranger fuck him in a strange hotel room, without a condom, and no lube for that matter? That's just crazy. Any other time, the answer to that question would be hell no, but Monty was so damn handsome, and there was something so enchanting about him…something Specs still couldn't quite put his finger on. It was more than his good looks, and mesmerizing eyes, or how soft spoken he was. Monty was….enchanting, and had this magic touch that gave you that pit in your stomach you get when you ride a rollercoaster. Specs was completely his…completely under his spell.

Specs noticed a little travel sized bottle of lotion on the nightstand next to the bed. He let out a sigh of relief, because he was not looking forward to saliva lube. Lotion probably didn't make the best lube either. It was scented and probably had a little burn to it. Specs figured he'd just have to deal with it. It was worth it. Specs felt like he deserved this. He was a good guy; had been his whole life. He got good grades all through school, never did drugs and never gave his mom any grief. He was allowed this one reckless thing. Specs quickly grabbed the bottle and handed it to Monty.

"This'll have to do. Better than spit, I suppose" said Specs with a shrug.

Monty just smiled and took the bottle from Spec's hand. Specs sighed and waited patiently for Monty to get slicked up for him. Specs was nervous, not only because Monty was a stranger, but also because it had been a while. A long while; six months at least. Ugh, maybe more. Although it wouldn't have really mattered. Specs was always nervous the first time with someone new, that's just normal…well at least it was for a guy like Specs.

Specs felt his stomach flutter as Monty pressed the tip of his erection against his tight opening. Monty didn't waste much time on prep. A second ago just the tip of the head was pressed up against Spec's entrance, and before Specs even had time to process, what was happening, he felt a quick, sharp pain, and Monty was a good nine inches deep in Spec's ass. What a blissful sting it was. Specs felt a jolt of electricity, as soon as Monty filled his slick cavity. It was that same tingly feeling he felt in his finger tips, his chest, and the top of his head, moments earlier as Monty's hands swept over him; except this time, he felt it everywhere, especially in his lower stomach. Every hair on his body stood up on end. He felt, dizzy, disoriented, like in those cartoons when somebody bumps their head and they actually see stars.

Tucker could tell by the look on Spec's face, that it had to be more than just a bad trip. He raised his Enagulator to his face, and clicked the filter. He still didn't see anything behind Specs, just bright green everywhere. He knew that couldn't be right, so he clicked the filter again, and jumped back, what felt like three feet, when he saw a dark haired man thrusting into his friend, from behind. He fell flat on his ass and had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming bloody murder. 

Tucker's first instinct would be to, go running into the room, arms flailing and all, to warn Specs that he was being plowed by a spectral entity of some sort, but he realized that, that would require him to admit that he had been watching…that he had seen everything. How would the two friends ever look each other in the eye again? Besides, maybe Specs knew what it was. Who was he to interrupt.

Tucker was a bit tiffed that Specs never told him he was gay. The two had been friends for years, and he'd never suspected. He just thought Specs wasn't very good with the ladies. Tucker knew in that moment, that Specs must never know what he had seen. He knew he should probably, walk away, but he just couldn't. Seeing your best friend being fucked by a ghost certainly wasn't something you see every day. Tucker put the Enagulator back up to his eyes and continued to watch with his jaw on the floor.

Monty kept a slow steady pace, and worked himself in and out and back and forth, then withdrew slowly and dove back into Spec's impaled ass. Specs white knuckled the comforter underneath him, and nudged forward with Monty's every thrust, as the staticy, waves of pleasure swam through him. Getting fucked in the ass by a stranger shouldn't have felt that good, but with Monty, it did.

Tucker watched curiously, still in complete disbelief. He was appalled, yet intrigued. Mostly appalled by his own voyeurism. He was ashamed of himself, for not walking away, the instant he saw Specs in that room. Hell, he knows he never should have peaked into that room in the first place. However what's done is done, and he'd already seen so much, if he turned away now, would it make any difference? Tucker figured not, so he removed the Enagulater just for grins…. just to see the sight of Specs being nudged forward over and over, with nobody behind him, and then lifted it back up to his eyes to see Monty reappear again.

Specs started to break a sweat, and licked his lips, as his backside was taken to a whole new level of bliss. Specs groaned as Monty's fingers dug into his hips and Monty's cock, retreated and dove back in filling his ass, again and again. Oh, what a tingle he felt when the devilishly handsome man's hard cock grazed over his prostate, over and over. 

Specs realized Monty must be getting close when he felt Monty's lotioned hand wrap around his erection and slide it up and down, rubbing his thumb counter clockwise just over the tip. Monty drug his slicked up hand back down to the base, and back up again swiftly, running his thumb over the swollen tip again, which made specs shudder and hiss, as that electric jolt shot from his groin to his lower stomach. Specs, got antsy and threw his impaled ass back to collide with Monty's groin, which made Monty thrust in and out harder with greater and greater passion. 

Monty pumped Spec's slick cock, faster and faster, rutting himself up against his backside, diving in and out of Spec's ass, with ease. Specs clenched the comforter harder as that welling of pressure deep within, began to rear its head, followed by that familiar tingling that radiated out from his scrotum. As it built contractions began and electricity shot through much of his body, which caused Specs to shake, almost like a fit of convulsion. Specs dissolved with pleasure as his cock spasmed and pushed forth something akin to the most pleasurable piss ever taken, and spilled out all over the same comforter Specs had clung to during that entire blissful pounding.

Spec's knees gave out and he fell flat on his stomach onto the bed, which jerked Monty, who was still inside him, forward crumbling on top of him. Specs was too dazed to care. He just lied there, face buried in the mattress, panting with gratitude. He then felt Monty; who was still inside him, grab onto the back of his head, throw just a couple more thrusts, and shudder above him.

Tucker took this as his que to leave, before he was seen. He picked his jaw up off the floor, got up off his knees and bolted for the elevator. He'd just meet Specs in the lobby and pretend he never saw a damn thing. 

Specs didn't move a muscle when Monty pulled out of him. He lied there still and just listened to Monty pulling up his pants and zipping up his fly. The tingle in his cheeks had yet to subside, and he felt dizzy, and most of all…exhausted. He picked his head back up and looked around the room, almost as if he had forgotten where he was. He squinted and slid his glasses further up his nose with his index finger, realizing he better get his ass up, put his pants back on and get back down to the party before Tucker started to freak out. He hopped up off his stomach so quickly, he almost fell flat on his face, when he grabbed for his pants.

"I have to go." Said Specs, as he jumped up and down into his pants.

Once his euphoria started to simmer down, the shame hit him. He couldn't help but feel guilty and embarrassed. He just had dirty, meaningless sex with a strange guy whose last name he didn't even know. This was definitely a first for the normally, good boy. He wasn't exactly sure what the etiquette for this sort of thing was. He figured since Monty was obviously from out of town if he was staying at a hotel, that this was a one time thing on both their parts, but nonetheless, still awkward.

"It was lovely to meet you, Monty" said Specs just after buckling his belt.

"The pleasure's all mine" said the shy gentleman. He slipped his fingers under Spec's chin and planted a soft kiss on the side of his cheek. 

Specs sighed and couldn't help but wonder who exactly this man was, and where he'd been his whole life. Every part of him wanted to ask for his last name and phone number, but Specs refrained. He figured he should just let it be. As of now this encounter was perfect and untarnished by complications and drama. That's the way it should stay…the way it was meant to be…a perfect memory.

Specs just smiled at the other man, and walked out the door. When the door shut behind him, he let out a sigh, and a mischievous smile made its way across his face. He'd finally done something crazy and reckless, and it felt amazing. Specs whistled his way to the elevator, and also the whole trip back down to the lobby. 

When he got back to the party, he spotted Tucker sitting at the bar, and walked over to join him, because he could sure use a drink about now. Specs slid the barstool towards himself and sat down next to his buddy. 

"Hey. Did I miss anything?" Asked Specs.

"Um…no man" replied Tucker. He just shook his head and took a big gulp of the Jack and Coke in his hand. He was nervous and unsure of what to say to his friend after this. He was sure he looked guilty as sin and Specs would surely suspect something was up.

"Where were you?" Asked Tucker, just simply curious as to what Specs would say.

"I was up on the ninth floor exploring. I hear that one gets a lot of activity. I forgot which famous ghost supposedly haunts that floor" said Specs.

The bartender overhead him and threw in his two cents. "That'd be Montgomery Clift, sir."

Tucker just about choked on his drink at the sound of that. He was hoping Specs would never find out that, that was indeed a spectral being he had encountered. He didn't think Specs could handle that, well…that is if he didn't already know.

Specs raised an eyebrow and looked up at the bartender. "What did you just say?"

"The person who haunts that floor, sir. Montgomery Clift. He stayed here for months, back in 53 while he was filming From Here To Eternity. Witnesses say he paces the hall, practicing his bugle and running his lines."

"Bugle…" started Specs. He was white as a ghost and looked like he'd seen one. "What room did he stay in?"

The bartender looked up from the tumbler glass he was drying out. "928, sir."

Specs gulped down a breath and pulled his phone out, feeling his heart race as he typed in Montgomery Clift into Google images.

Tucker put his drink down, got up and stood behind his buddy's bar stool. Sure enough as soon as Specs hit enter and the images came up, he gasped and his phone slipped out of his hand and hit the floor beneath him. Specs felt that tingle again, along with dizziness, and let's just say…it's a good thing Tucker knew him so well, and was there to catch him….

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Greg Haynes for helping me out of my slump on this one. I got stuck a little for a moment, and he came to my rescue, and got my creativeness going again.


End file.
